User blog:Luperza/Server Downtime for Game Update 11 June 20, 2013 6AM PT (3PM CEST)
All servers will come down for maintenance at 6:00 AM PT (3:00 PM CEST) for game update 11. Downtime is anticipated to be less than 2 hours. Players may note the following changes: GU11 Patch Notes General Game Updates Continental Domination Thresholds *Domination requirement for securing continent benefits has been lowered from 100% to 75% of the territory on the continent. *The point where a domination benefit will be lost increased from 0% to 15% of owned territory. *The Map Statistic for Territory Control now has a visual representation of the thresholds where benefits will be gained and lost. *Our goal is to make continent domination and denial during prime time a tough but reasonably achievable goal and to reduce the situations where entire empires would hold out in a single facility. Resource Cost Increases for Tanks and MAXes The below are the new resource costs for each vehicle type and the MAX unit. *Flash: 100 *Sunderer: 400 *Lightning: 300 *Magrider: 450 *Vanguard: 450 *Prowler: 450 *Scythe: 250 *Reaver: 250 *Mosquito: 250 *Liberator: 350 *Galaxy: 350 *Harasser: 300 *MAX: 350 Map Tutorial *It is accessed by clicking the help button at the top of the screen *This can be accessed by anyone at any time. Interactive Tutorial Additions *Tutorial Intro now includes a list of covered topics and an estimated time to complete *Infiltrator segment now also mentions holding breath to stabilize scope sway *Warpgate Terminal now highlights the highest non-queued continent instead of always Indar *The “Skip Tutorial” option is no longer available if the account does not have any existing characters. **Subsequent characters will have the option to skip the tutorial *Several minor tweaks and fixes to the tutorial to improve usability Instant Action & Reinforcements Adjustments *Less emphasis on fights where your empire is dominating. *More emphasis on fights where your empire has a small disadvantage *Optimal IA fight is now a bit bigger than platoon vs platoon. *Lowered maximum population allowed for an instant action / reinforcement point to be active. *The intent of these changes is to be a better reinforcement mechanic and to help support and balance the medium-sized fights. New in VR Cosmetic items for infantry and vehicles should now be available in the VR training zone New in Depot New Helmets The long-awaited shemaghs have arrived! New Liberator Glass Decals Three new and exciting colors for each empire. Camo Bundles Coming Soon: Keep an eye out for limited time camo bundles at a ridiculous discount. Ground Vehicle Lumifiber Trim Coming Soon: New Lumifiber Trim for your Sunderer, Lightning, Flash and Harasser General Infantry Updates Player Movement *Reduced infantry traction. Players will now decelerate before accelerating to their max speed when quickly changing directions while moving. *Reduced player warping *The above should help reduce issues with ADAD *Walking over small ledges will no longer cause iron sights and optics to play the jump animation. Better Visibility for Friendly Explosions *HUD indicator range for friendly explosives increased from 10 meters to 30 meters. *Improved IFF for Friendly Infiltrators *Any cloaked infiltrators that are part of your faction are now highlighted in your faction color. *This change has no impact on enemy units. All IR/NV attachments *Added scope sway *dded a short delay when transitioning into this scope Improved IFF for Friendly Infiltrators *Any cloaked infiltrators that are part of your faction are now highlighted in your faction color. *This change has no impact on enemy units. *Improvements to Drifter Jump Jets *Light Assault Drifter Jump Jets have been enhanced to provide a speed boost while using them on flat ground *These should now provide a new alternative gameplay role for Light Assault *Underbarrel Attachments *All underbarrel attachments have been removed from the weapon selection list. They are now mapped to the primary weapon key. Press 1 (default) to toggle between the primary weapon and its attachment. Miscellaneous Changes *The last rank of the Repair Tool now allows Engineers to deconstruct enemy tank mines. This will reward the Engineer experience. *Placed C-4 now has a visible light attached, similar to placed personal mines. *The default infantry attachment toggle key is now “X”. This will only apply to new installs. Existing clients will still have the previous default of “L”, which can be re-mapped in the settings. Bug Fixes *Fixed personal mine particle effects not showing if you were far away when the mine was first placed. *The scope sway pattern no longer resets each time you exit the scoped view. *Distortion effect on the active Zealot Overdrive has been reduced to one quarter of its original size *Medics and Engineers should no longer lose their heal tool and repair tool/ammo pack while in the VR zone. *Fixed third person character models never aiming below “level” while firing *Fixed a problem causing the Medic triage ability to not function properly while in a Harasser *The VS Infiltrator Crested Helmet should no longer cause players heads to disappear at certain distances *Fixed a problem preventing the Female TR Combat Medic composite helmet from displaying properly *Cloaked Infiltrators will now correctly show bullet hit impacts when they are cloaked with shields down. MAX Ability Tuning VS MAX: Zealot Overdrive *The amount of additional damage received while Zealot Overdrive is active has been increased from 25% to 30%. *Reduced the indirect damage buff for Bursters when using Zealot Overdrive **Rank 1: Indirect damage increase reduced from +15% to +5% **Rank 2: Indirect damage increase reduced from +18% to +7% **Rank 3: Indirect damage increase reduced from +22% to +9% **Rank 4: Indirect damage increase reduced from +26% to +12% **Rank 5: Indirect damage increase reduced from +30% to +15% TR MAX: Lockdown *Reduced the rate of fire for MAX Burster when using Lockdown. **Rank 1: Fire rate increase reduced from +13% to +5% **Rank 2: Fire rate increase reduced from +16% to +9% **Rank 3: Fire rate increase reduced from +20% to +13% **Rank 4: Fire rate increase reduced from +23% to +16.5% **Rank 5: Fire rate increase reduced from +26% to +20% *Adjusted reload time increase for MAX Bursters while using Lockdown. **Rank 1: Reload speed changed from +15% to +10% **Rank 2: Reload speed remains at +20% **Rank 3: Reload speed increased from +25% to +30% **Rank 4: Reload speed increased from +30% to +40% **Rank 5: Reload speed increased from +35% to +50% Weapon Updates NS-10 Burster *The effectiveness of MAX Bursters at extreme ranges has been reduced by the introduction of movement penalties and accuracy loss over sustained fire. Details below. *Detonation range of flak reduced from 5 meters to 4 meters *Added blooming to the CoF of 0.2 degrees per shot *CoF can now bloom from a minimum of 1.25 degrees to a maximum of 3 degrees *Minimum CoF is at 1.25 when stationary *Minimum CoF is at 1.75 when moving *Minimum CoF is at 2 when sprinting *Minimum CoF is at 3 when jumping *CoF recovery time for all states reduced from 20 degrees per second to 10 degrees per second NC NC05 Jackhammer *The Jackhammer’s burst fire mode now has unique properties. It will fire at double the fire rate of the semi-auto fire mode, with the weapon needing to be chambered after each burst. In addition, the default magazine size of the weapon has been increased from 6 to 9 rounds. Details below. *Default ammunition capacity increased from 6/48 to 9/54 *Extended ammunition now gives +3 to the weapon’s capacity *Semi-auto rate of fire reduced from 255 to 225 rounds per minute *Burst mode now fires at double the semi-auto rate of fire, with the weapon needing to be chambered after each burst *Minimum damage reduced from 90 to 70 *Long reload time increased from 3.5 seconds to 3.6 seconds *Short reload increased from 2.0 to 2.6 second *Added default iron sights and optic attachments TR T7 Mini-Chaingun *This weapon now fires immediately at a reduced fire rate and then ramps up over time to its listed fire rate. The spin up delay has been removed. The hip accuracy changes will result in greater accuracy over sustained fire. *Projectile speed increased from 550 m/s to 600 m/s *Aimed stand-moving accuracy improved from 0.9 to 0.45. *Aimed crouch-moving accuracy improved from 0.3375 to 0.3. *Hip accuracy decreased by 0.25 in all movement stats. Hip accuracy bloom improved from 1.0 per shot to 0.5 per shot. *Long reload time increased from 4.0 seconds to 5.39 seconds *Short reload time increased from 3.4 to 4.39 seconds *Minimum damage reduced from 125 at 65 meters to 112 at 60 meters. *Vertical recoil reduced from 0.268 to 0.2. *First shot multiplier increased from 1x to 3x. *Minimum horizontal recoil increased from 0.1 to 0.225. *Equip time increased from 0.9 seconds to 1.1 seconds. *New fire audio VS Lasher X2 *The Lasher has been given multiple small improvements that should make it competitive in more situations. In addition, ally players will now a resist a percentage of the Lasher’s area of effect damage. *Rate of fire increased from 300 rounds per minute to 333 rounds per minute. *Max damage increased from 225 to 230. *Min damage increased from 175 at 60 meters to 180 at 65 meters. *Ally players now resist the area of effect damage by 75%. *Long reload time lowered from 5.4 seconds to 5.2 seconds *Short reload time lowered from 4.374 to 4.2 seconds *Vertical recoil increased from 0.2 to 0.4. *First shot recoil reduced from 2.0 to 1.5. *Horizontal recoil increased from 0/0 minimum maximum to 0.1/0.2. *Recoil recovery rate reduced from 18 to 15. Removed the recoil recovery acceleration. The end result is a faster recoil recovery speed. *Aimed crouch/crouch-moving/stand accuracy improved from 0.4/1.2/0.5 to 0.3 in all states. *Aimed stand moving accuracy improved from 2 to 0.5. *Fixed a bug that was causing the hip accuracy to be displayed lower than its actual values. *Hip accuracy reduced from 0.24/0.75/0.24/1.5 to 1.0/1.5/1.5/2.0 *Hip cone of fire per shot increased from 0.05 to 0.1 *Added optic attachments. NC Mauler S6, TR FA1 Barrage, and VS Thanatos VE70 shotguns *Maximum damage reduced from 134 to 130 *Minimum damage reduced from 60 to 50 *Slug ammunition minimum damage reduced from 360 to 334 *Long reload changed from 2.05 seconds to 2.1 seconds *Short reload changed from 3.35 seconds to 3.22 seconds NC NC12 Sweeper, TR TS4 Haymaker, and VS Nova shotguns *Maximum damage reduced from 134 to 130 *Minimum damage reduced from 60 to 50 *Slug ammunition minimum damage reduced from 360 to 334 *Long reload changed from 2.8 seconds to 3.0 seconds *Short reload changed from 4.1 seconds to 4.0 seconds NC AF-57 Piston, TR AS16 NightHawk, and VS Pandora VX25 shotguns *Maximum damage reduced from 134 to 125 *Minimum damage reduced from 50 to 45 *Slug ammunition minimum damage reduced from 360 to 334 NC GD-66 Claw, NC LA39 Bruiser, TR TRS-12 Uppercut, TAS-16 Blackjack, VS Phobos VX86, and VS Deimos VA29 shotguns *Maximum damage reduced from 134 to 130 *Minimum damage reduced from 60 to 50 *Default ammunition capacity reduced from 5/30 to 4/28 NC MAX NCM1 Scattercannon and NC MAX AF-23 Grinder *Maximum damage reduced from 134 to 130 *Minimum damage reduced from 60 to 50 *Maximum damage range increased from 5 to 8 meters NC MAX AF-34 Mattock *Minimum damage reduced from 90 to 70 *Maximum damage range increased from 8 to 10 meters *Minimum damage range increased from 28 to 30 meters NC MAX AF-41 Hacksaw *Maximum damage reduced from 134 to 125 *Minimum damage reduced from 50 to 45 *Maximum damage range increased from 8 to 10 meters Bug Fixes *Adjusted Lasher geometry to help address issues with it getting in the way of the fire animation. *T-7 Mini-Chaingun can no longer bypass it’s spinup time by firing and looking down sights *Fixed an issue with the first person revolver reload animation that could occur if you used the quick knife during the reload *Fixed a bug that could cause default scopes to appear as available for all rocket launchers *Newly acquired SMGs will now display the correct number of “Kills to next medal” *Corrected an error that swapped the Vortex VM21 Left and Right weapons in the certification menu *Fixed an issue that would break animations for a player that died while charging a lancer and aiming down sights General Vehicle Updates Tank and Fighter Superiority XP *Added Tank Superiority Bonus: 100 xp bonus for killing an enemy tank with a tank *Added Fighter Superiority Bonus: 100 xp bonus for killing an enemy ESF with an ESF Gunner Heading on Schematic Added a display for gunner heading to the vehicle schematic on the HUD. Vehicle Night Vision Optics *Vehicle Night Vision Optics no longer highlights enemies *Thermal Optics still highlight enemies *To compensate, Night Vision has a longer range than Thermal Optics Miscellaneous Changes *Pulled the third person camera for Main Battle Tanks and Lightnings out about 1 meter *Adjusted all vehicle ammo capacity certification tooltips to display the amount added instead of displaying what the new total ‘could’ be Bug Fixes Fixed issue where vehicle diagram turned red before the vehicle actually caught fire. Vehicle Weapon Updates G30 Vulcan G30 Vulcan has been given a one second spin up time but has also been update to be more effective at range and have a larger magazine size. The Vulcan still fires during the spin up time, but at a reduced rate. *Projectile gravity decreased from 5 to 2.5 *Minimum Cone of fire decreased from 0.5 to 0.25 *Cone of Fire recovery rate increased from 1 to 6.25 *Clip size increased from 30 to 60 **Magazine size ranks reduced from 3 per rank to 2 per rank *Maximum Ammo Capacity increased from 450 to 900 **Ranks increased from 30 to 60 per rank. *Added a spin up time of 1000ms *Fire rate at spin up starts at 200ms and moves towards 75ms *Minimum damage ranged increased from 300 meters to 500 meters *Minimum damage on Harasser variant increased from 80 to 85 *Minimum damage on Prowler variant decreased from 110 to 90. With changes to extend the minimum damage range, it should still do 110 damage at the old minimum damage range of 300 meters. *New fire audio. Skyguard *Projectile Speed increased from 375 to 400 *Magazine size increased from 50 to 70 **Ammo Capacity Increased from 750 to 1050 **Amount granted from certifications increased from 60 to 70 per rank. *Reload Speed Certification increased from -60ms per rank to -100ms per rank. C75 Viper *Projectile gravity decreased from 10 to 4 *Inner Radius Splash range reduced from 1 meter to 0.5 meters M20 Basilisk *CoF reduced from 0.75 to 0.5 *Projectile Speed increased from 500 to 600. M20 Drake *CoF reduced from 0.66 to 0.5 ML85 Enforcer *Inner Radius Blast damage reduced from 450 to 150 Saron HRB *Inner Radius Blast damage reduce from 850 to 350 *Max CoF reduced from 2 degrees to 1 degree. This should extend its effective burst fire range. M40 Fury (Flash Version) *Ammo capacity reduced from 75 to 30. *Ammo capacity certifications reduced from 15 to 5 grenades per rank Xiphos Anti-Personnel Phalanx Turrets *Increased maximum turn speed for quicker aiming *Should now fire empire colored tracers (instead of all of them being yellow). Vehicle Appearance Slots Added additional appearance slots to all vehicles, allowing you to fully customize your vehicle with multiple appearance items. Below you will find an example of the new slots available today, but keep in mind that not every vehicle will have all of the slots open to them. Ground Vehicles *Camo (various camo patterns) *Decals (various decals) *Exterior (bumpers, fenders, grills, cosmetic armor) *Horns (vehicle specific horns) *Trim (lumifiber, future vehicle trim) *Lighting (Chassis Lights) *Tire (hubcaps, tire spikes) *Antenna (Flash Antennas) *Windshield (Harasser windshields) Aircraft *Camo (various camo patterns) *Decals (various decals) *Cockpit (cockpit glass) *Exterior (fins) *rim (lumifiber, future vehicle trim) UI Updates Loadout Screen Improvements *Now displays locked, unlocked, and upgradable cert items (like scopes, abilities, suit mods, etc) *Now displays un-owned slot items *Added quick weapon switch arrows *Will display the last used loadout per class by default Squad and Platoon Improvements *Added an icon callout for friends in the Squad and Platoon windows *Leaders names are now highlighted and have an icon callout in squad and voice chat listings *Added a drop down option for the platoon leader to set a member of their squad as the leader of that squad *Squad members in vehicles now display an icon to denote that status. This icon is color coded (green for open slots, grey for none) to show if the vehicle is full or has more room for passengers/gunners. Squad Browser Improvements We’ve made several additions to the squad screen, including: *Continent column and Continent filter *Outfit Tag column *Squad Leader column *Description text will now show platoon subsquad coloring and information *Page number display Squad Manager Improvements We’ve made several additions to the squad management screen, including: *Battle Rank column *Location column (in meters or continent name depending on if you’re on the same continent) *Outfit tag column *Vehicle icon callout if the player is in a vehicle *An area to drag and drop a member to create a platoon *Toggle to show the outfit tag of the squad leader Quick Action Menu Polish *Increased tracking speeds for vehicles and infantry. **This should keep the menu in the center of the screen and track on the target much faster. Having the menu stay in the middle of the screen will make it much easier to select the menu option of your choice. *Control should not be inverted if mouse control is inverted Other Miscellaneous Improvements *Experience reward text will still appear, even when an experience threshold has been hit *Revives remove the death stat received *Cached several UI menus to decrease load times *When clicking on the Squad Deploy or Instant Action button, the map will move to show you where you’ll spawn *Region Names will display when mousing over a waypoint HUD indicator *Expired Bundles in the Depot will no longer display *Made a visibility pass on NC vehicle HUDs to help them stand out better against Indar environments Bug Fixes *Fixed common pool weapons displaying faction icons in the depot *Fixed an issue causing the fire mode on the weapon stats UI to be too small to read *Fixed incorrect text strings displaying on faction specific weapons *Fixed an exploit that allowed players to circumvent visions restrictions with aiming down sights by activating the scoreboard or not drawing the HUD *Fixed missing vehicle weapon utilities and ammo attachment certs missing from the VR zone *Turret and vehicle IFF indicators will now hide themselves when you don’t have line of sight Facility/Environment Updates AP Phalanx Turret Changes *Xiphos Anti-Personnel Phalax Turrets **Increased maximum turn speed for quicker aiming **Will now fire empire colored tracers (instead of always being yellow) Bug Fixes *Fix for issues causing the environment and other assets to flicker in and out of view *Ammo towers should properly render in the VR training zone *Players should no longer be able to get inside collision at certain areas of the Tawrich Tech Plant *Jump pads as the spawn room of the Peris Amp Station should now work correctly *Fixed the missing SCU shield generator at Mani Bio Lab Category:Blog posts Category:News